


Some Uncertain Doom

by Anonymississippi



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: But I'm rolling with it anyway, OT3, This is very much unlikely, Werewolf!Danny, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymississippi/pseuds/Anonymississippi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Carmilla come to a truce concerning Laura. But first they've got to get over their history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Uncertain Doom

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue-only challenge. Hope this makes sense.

“You bit her? You _bit_ her?”

“I grazed her. Your concern is unfounded, she seemed more worried over her Lit midterm than the mark.”

“Do you maybe think she was worried because I would be in the room and would no doubt _see_ it? I am her Lit TA, after all.”

“The thought did cross my mind—”

“God, you don’t change. Selfish, lying, reckless monster—”

“Careful, pet. Perhaps I haven’t changed, but you certainly have. That temper, for example...”

“You know _nothing_ about me.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Anymore. I’m not—you can’t possibly see me that way anymore.”

“Indeed. Funny how centuries passing can shape you, harden you…”

“What was I supposed to have done? You had… I didn’t know what they’d do to you, didn’t know what they’d do to me! I was a different person, then. Night creatures and forests and wolves were as foreign to me as… as what you made me feel.”

“Mother probably didn’t think you deserved me. She's never taken kindly to betrayal.”

“I never asked to be eviscerated!”

“Yes, well, I never asked to be interred.”

“You lied to me!”

“I lied because I _loved_ you, Elle—”

“Dani _elle_ , Danielle!”

…

…

…

“It’s Danielle— no, Danny, it’s Danny now. I’ve worked so hard to be better, to get better than you, Mircalla. And I found her. I found her and you did the same thing you always do. You fed off of her light.”

“I needed to feed to protect her. I would never… I wouldn’t intentionally hurt the cupcake. She reminds me too much of… well, it doesn’t matter now.”

“You… you care about her?”

“Of course I… but, so do you!”

“She does have a quality, I guess. It’s how I used to be.”

…

…

…

“Is that narcissistic?”

“Pardon?”

“You say you’d never intentionally hurt her because she reminds you of how I was before. What if I like her for the same reason? Because I liked myself better that way?”

“Of course you liked yourself better when you were human. But I wouldn’t call it narcissism. It’s just… as creatures of darkness, we’re attracted to the light. She’s simply—”

“Radiant.”

“She deserves better than us.”

“Yep. So will you stay, then? You always preferred running away, but she’ll need you to stay.”

“I’ll stay. But only if you promise your loyalty. Not to me, but to her. It’s… earth shattering when the person you’re infatuated with turns on you so quickly.”

…

…

…

“Mircalla—”

“Don’t.”

“I’m… sorry. I just—”

“Whatever. It’s water under bridges, but I—I’m sorry for your change. I… I would have never turned you, I hope you know that. Let’s... let's just make sure Laura doesn’t end up like the pair of us.”

“We’ll protect her. There may be bad blood between us—”

“Oh, how droll.”

“ _But_ , we can agree on one thing.”

“Elle—”

“Laura.”

…

…

…

“Laura.”


End file.
